1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a seizure pillow and method of using same and more particularly pertains to a portable pillow that is extremely useful for persons suffering from seizures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of a pillow to support the head is known in the prior art. More specifically, pillows heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of being used as a sleep aid, medical apparatus, monitoring device and a general head support are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
There are persons in our society who frequently experience a seizure or convulsion. The seizure or convulsion episode can be mild or major. During a major seizure/convulsion episode, a sudden, violent, uncontrollable contraction of a group of muscles occurs. During the seizure/convulsion episode, the person generally loses consciousness and body controls, resulting in them lying on the floor or other surface. For the person observing the seizure, it is important that they note physical changes in the body, the duration of the seizure, and keep the person experiencing the seizure away form harmful furniture and object. One major thing for the observer to do is to properly position the head so that the airway of the neck remains open. Further, the observer of the seizing person must not try to restrain the body, especially the head. Any support to the head must allow free movement.
Currently, if the person goes into a seizure, away from a medical facility, there is no ready means to time the episode, nor are there any head support devices around. Therefore, for persons who are prone to have seizures on a regular basis, there is a need for a quick and available device to aid in timing of the seizure and supporting the head during the seizure. A conventional, one-piece pillow, filled with feathers, cotton, foam, or any other stuffing material, which are still prevalent, has been used in the past. However, conventional pillows are not always available and do not provide the best support for the head.
We now describe the conventional pillow and supporting pillows. The standard foam pillow has a depression to take the head in the central region and further a bead to support the neck. There are pillows that have more that one stuffing material; most often there is only a second stuffing. One of the stuffing materials can be rigid or semi-rigid, and the other stuffing material may be made of a more flexible material. Generally, pillows have a rectangular cross-section with the stuffing being consistent throughout the pillow, or the stuffing is comprised of different material. The conventional pillow has been reshaped and designed to meet a variety of physical needs of the human body. An overwhelming number of those prior art pillows are designed to support a person's head and neck. The remaining prior art pillows are used to support various other body parts. Though many conventional pillows are used as support pillows, they are generally not easy to transport and place under the head of the person experiencing a seizure. Nor do the conventional pillows come with a device that times the seizure. Further, the varieties of support pillows on the market are not specifically concerned with supporting the head of the person experiencing the seizure, and meeting their special needs.
By way of example, the prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 6,006,380, the adjustable cervical pillow with depressions for a user's ear, and supports the head and neck of a person. Specifically, the '380 patent is a pillow for use during sleep and has therapeutic and cosmetic properties which prevent morning wrinkles and ear compression. The '380 pillow is made of resilient material with the pillow body formed of an adjustable height headrest. The adjustable height headrest may be made of a plurality of height adjustment shims.
The support pillow of U.S. Pat. No. 5,261,420 is used by severely disabled persons to maintain them in an erect posture. This pillow of '420 has a frontal element that rests beside the patient's chest and a chin support. This pillow should not be used with the seizing person because it restricts movement. Restricting the body of the seizing person can cause additional harm.
The anti-snore pillow of Des. 415,920 is generally rectangular like most pillows. In the figure shown, it has an upper first flat portion and a second portion extending from the flat portion at a specified elevation above the flat portion. If the second portion is placed under the neck or behind the head of the seizing person, it may interfere with the airway.
The following U.S. Patents show the variety of support pillows, none of which supports the head. U.S. Pat. No. 6,006,381 is a support pillow that is structured to support premature infants in a variety of positions. U.S. Pat. No. 5,989,193 teaches a device and method for detecting and recording snoring. The '193 patent places a pillow-like device within a mattress and directly under the sleeping person's torso. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,683,601 is a medical pillow that is positioned over the chest of a person who has recently undergone open heart surgery. The pillow in the '601 patent has places for the person's arms to assist with holding the pillow in place in front of the chest. The above-cited prior art support pillow, as stated earlier, demonstrates the vast use of support pillows with the human body.
Even though conventional pillows are used by seizure sufferers at home or in medical facilities; they do not meet the specific needs. Further, none of the cited references address the needs of a seizing person, that is, to allow ease of pillow placement without interfering with the seizure episode, and the ability to time the seizure.
The inventor has noticed, through experience, that the vast majority of seizure sufferers receive head injuries when they experience the seizure from outside of their known environment. Secondly, they have no means to time the seizure episode. Timing of the episode provides needed information to the medical professional striving to provide treatment for control of the seizure.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a need for a pillow for use by seizing persons which can be used by the person observing the seizure without interfering with the body's movement during the episode and allow for ready timing of the episode.